Avatar Reborn
by Gyotso
Summary: Almost 10,000 years ago Avatar Kozu used his powers to make mortals forget the bending world... now with the rise of the Elementals a young airbender named Kyle must set out on a journey to master the 4 elements in order to fight the Elementor before he exterminates nonbenders around the mortal Earth... To do so he will have to learn his roots so he can prepare for the future...
1. The Duel

**This is an OC Avatar an Avatar Universe. It takes place in present day 2014-2015. Everything is explained in the intro as far as why we don't know about them...**

**This will have elements of LOK ad A:TLA and will also involve some views of the Lion Turtles Avatar Wan didn't see. Please comment and favorite... reviews are always fun to read! Recommend to friends!**

* * *

><p><em>Water<em>

_Earth_

_Fire_

_Air_

_Long ago, the 4 nations combined with non-benders and benders, people armed with the incredible power to manipulate the 4 elements, lived together in harmony. _

_Only the Avatar, who possessed an even more extraordinary ability, was able to master all 4 elements._

_After the events of the 100 year war and Harmonic Convergence, persecution against benders grew with intensity... to the point they actually killed the avatar after Korra._

_23 years passed and Avatar Kozu used his power to wipe bending from the memories of those who couldn't... thereby protecting the few benders that remained..._

_The effort destroyed him... and due to the bender's disappearance from the world the Avatar was lost to the ages._

_Now... almost 10,000 years later an incredible airbender is born to combat the forces of evil and restore balance to a world in complete chaos..._

Kyle sprinted from his hiding spot, using a gust of air to propel him faster.

A fireball was hurled towards him. Kyle quickly evaded and sent an air blast in return to dislodge his opponent.

A stream of fire jettisoned towards the 18 year old airbender, who raised his hands to blast it with an air gust to send it to the ceiling above.

Kyle kicked off the ground and off the nearby wall finally placing him in a position to win the duel.

Another fireball emerged from his nemesis' hand, but this was a simple cartwheel maneuver (minus touching the ground) he landed lightly on his right foot spinning 360 degrees for the extra boost and kicked out with his left foot for a devastating blast of air effectively rocketing his opponent into the wall behind him.. completely neutralizing him.

Kyle lowered his heart-rate and walked towards his combatant.

When his opponent stirred after a moment respite the young airbender extended his hand to allow him to stand up.

"How is it I've been training to be a firebender since I was a kid... you've barely been training for 3 years and you're all ready a better airbender than I am a firebender?" He asked.

"Because you hate training." Kyle suggested.

"Touche." Brandon said, patting his friend on the back.

The 2 friends bowed respectfully as the referee announced the end of the match.

"The Fire Nation has lost the battle, victory to the Air Nation."

The group of airbenders cheered while the firebenders groaned, having not won a single match against the airbenders in several months.

The 2 returned to their seats opposite each other and watched as the earthbender representative and waterbender agent took their place on the battlefield.

Kyle had been a student at the Bender's Academy since he was discovered 3 years ago.

Most of the students here were lifelong learners...Their parents having been students before them... or some relative at least.

Kyle was different. Somewhere along his ancestry his ancestors must have either turned away the Academy, have been blacklisted by the Academy, or bending skipped a few generations... not likely given the nature of airbending.

Air was a unique element, all air nomads were airbenders unlike people of the other nations... no one was really sure why. However, the speculation was that all of the other required some type of characteristic airbending was purely freedom.

Kyle had read a lot about airbending history, he understood that before benders were forced into exile and forgotten the Air Nation lived either as nomads around the world or as monks in one of the 4 temples. Until the 100 year war nearly wiped them out.

Fortunately, the great airbender Aang managed to survive by creating a sphere of air around him completely severing himself from the warring world for a century. Legend says that Aang waited a year to get in deeper touch with his airbending nature and used his powers to stop Firelord Ozai.

Kyle had long since wondered how a 12 year old airbender could defeat the greatest firebender of the age with just airbending...

"Water Nation has lost the battle, Victory to the Earth Nation." His sensei announced.

"Kyle you up for the next round?" His senior counselor asked.

"On it." Kyle answered hovering down on a cloud of air.

The earthbender this week was Dylan, who was 17 and also a 3 year student. Normally, an amazing earthbender named Rocky (seriously, no joke) would fight in the War Games, but Kyle had defeated Rocky several weeks in a row so the Earth Nation was looking to change the outcome.

Dylan was also an exceptional fighter.

He created a rock wall to counter every blast Kyle tried and even managed to bend the sand minerals away when Kyle attempted to use them to blind him.

Dylan kicked the ground and sent a boulder flying at Kyle who tried to push it away but ended up being squashed between the rock and the wall.

2 walls rose out of the ground on either side and sped to trap him.

Kyle gave the best push he could and managed to extricate himself from the trap and land in the ceiling rafters where Dylan would have to be more direct and open about each attack since the ceiling was made of metal.

Kyle quickly surveyed the battlefield and saw no weak link he could use against his earthbending opponent... considering it was mostly rocks and a couple of half melted chains.

Kyle suddenly recalled some Greek myth he had learned in his mortal classes about Antaeus whose mother was the earth and how he was defeated... (seriously, humans were weird)

The young airbender sent duel gusts of air, one at his opponent for a distraction and the other to the metal chains which perfectly lifted themselves off the ground and into the air. Kyle dived straight towards the chains, catching them around his arms, using the circular motion to create a ball of air so he could ride it.

Dylan had dived under the earth to avoid the blast and couldn't, at first, locate his enemy... until the airbender sped around him using airbending to wrap the chain around his ankle and leaping higher in the air than the chain would allow.

Kyle tightened the chain around the metallic rafter and gently floated to the ground as Dylan struggled to free himself of the metallic contraption.

Kyle had also done some reading on the other elements and found out that earthbenders had an extremely difficult time manipulating large quantities of earth without direct connection to some source of it... only the best could do it effectively.

Kyle victoriously spun him around with gusts of air and smiled widely as his friends from the Air Nation came down to join him in victory.

...

Kyle walked alone to his quarters... as much as he loved participating in the finals for the War Games, he also needed time to himself.

He reached his room and sat cross legged, not ready to turn in for the night.

The young airbender cupped his hands and meditated, his eyes closed.

His mind wandered to the mortal life to which he split time with... His mortal friends, Kate, Adam, Kayla, Aaron...

Then it wandered to his spiritual connection to his past.

Most people can't recall their baby memories, allegedly because their minds weren't developed enough... but this was not true. Spirits tended to guide the newborn through the early ages of their lives at which point they would leave them and take their memories with them to a part of the Spirit World that parallels the mortal Earth. Rumor was it could be reached by a powerful bender through either of its portals located at either pole thanks to the Great Waterbender Korra who opened the portals permanently.

He saw who he knew was his birth mother, who held his sleeping child form gingerly and protectively.

His father came in and spoke,

"We have to take Kyle and Jesse away from here... if they get here I'm not sure I can hold them off." His birth father warned.

"I can't carry the both of them J'onn." His mother reminded him. "And what of Reilly? We can't leave our daughter behind..."

New information. He had a blood sister... he had never even known his parent's names... they had left him when he was young which could be another reason he hadn't found his way to the Bender's Academy sooner.

"You'll have to hide them." A 3rd voice decided. "Kyle, Declan, and Reilly are going to be hunted as long as they know you have them. If you 2 run away and leave the 3 separated there's no chance the Elementals will ever find any of them. And if they do you'll be able to come back and protect them." The man who carried a young girl and walked alongside a boy with an inquiring eye.

"They've been ready for this since we found out he was the avatar... Sarah... we really have no choice." J'onn admitted defeated.

"I'll take Kyle to the Smith's and watch over him until I leave." His mother decided.

"I'll take Declan to the Vince Smith's brother's house. That way the twins can still grow up together." J'onn offered.

"But make it clear that they can not know their connection." The 3rd man warned. "If they discover the truth about themselves there's no way I can defend them."

"Fine."

"If you're sure."

"I'll take Reilly and watch over her until my sister comes home... She'll know me as her uncle... and that'll be the end of that..." The voice disappeared and soon so did the vision.

...

Kyle awoke in a different place. In every direction he saw trees fighting each other with their branches... he also heard voices.

"Its him... he's back... after all this time..." Each voice was as vicious as the next.

He tried to run away, and would have had his airbending not failed him.

"No... god no." Kyle resumed running, trying to retreat from the sounds he was hearing.

"Its the Avatar... he's here... the Avatar."

Kyle didn't know what 'Avatar' was or what it had to do with him but he was certain he didn't want to find out.

He came across a giant chasm and, temporarily forgetting his bending wasn't working he tried to jump it.

He almost got it... but he missed by a foot.

His outstretched hand was grabbed by a soft and firm hand who swooped him over the edge and allowed him safe landing.

"Careful, the dark side is not safe for a young boy such as yourself." The man had a gray beard and a round belly.

"Thanks... maybe you can tell me where I am?" Kyle asked, huffing and puffing.

"You are in the Spirit World my young friend... however, you seem pretty young to be making Spirit ventures." The man told him.

"The Spirit World?" He asked, facepalming himself. "Monkey-feathers. I just wanted to go home."

"Who are you?" The old man asked.

"Who are you?" Kyle asked.

"I am Iroh... I have been here for a long time..."

"How long?"

"Its hard to tell. In the Spirit World time can last quite a bit longer or shorter than in your world. I died quite some time ago." Iroh answered.

"Can you help me get home?" Kyle wondered.

"No. Only the Avatar can go from world to world on command..."

"Avatar. There's that word again... what the heck is that? Is it a designation of some sort? Or some kind of remote controlled robot?" Kyle demanded.

"Amazing. The world has forgotten the one that saved it in a thousand lives..." Iroh mused.

Kyle shook his head. "I need to go home.I don't think I'm cut out for all this Spirit World craziness..."

"Many airbenders have stood where you do now and wondered how others before them survived. The answer is that they each found a path home. They each had a reason to go home. Something to tether them to the mortal world." Iroh explained.

"Such as?" Kyle asked.

"Only you can know that." Iroh explained.

Kyle thought about the visions he had seen and how he yearned to find his family... how he wanted to make things better... He didn't what Avatar was or an Elemental... but he wanted answers.

A holographic staircase appeared to be going down the chasm... it was time to go back.

"How..?"

"You ask many questions young airbender." Iroh noticed.

"Just one more." Kyle decided.

"Very well."

"Why does the name Iroh sound so familiar?"

"Do you know of the 100 year war?" Iroh replied.

"A bit."

"I was a firebending general titled, 'The Dragon of the West'. I led a 600 day siege against Ba Sing Se for the Fire Nation... and returned several years later to free the great city from the Fire Nation." Iroh explained.

Kyle wanted to ask more questions but he knew it'd have to wait... something told him they needed him back home.

"Goodbye Kyle. We will see each other again when you understand what the Avatar is."

Kyle raced down the stairs and awoke back in his room.

A second later a knock on the door warned him it was time for lights out.

He went to sleep deciding on telling Brandon about it during school tomorrow.


	2. The Dream of Avatar

Kyle walked into the school with a job to do.

His girlfriend Kate was with him, but she didn't know anything about the 4 elements... so he'd have to keep that secret as well.

He hated secrets.

But he had to find out what Avatar was. And why it seemed to pertain to him... who's avatar? What's Avatar?

He considered that maybe it was some kind of experiment that his parents had gotten involved in which is what got them sent away from him... but it doesn't explain what the code-name could mean.

Brandon was sitting alone in the library trying to finish homework to be due 1st hour.

"Bro, I've got a problem." Kyle said, sitting down at the table.

"What's up?" Brandon asked, his eyes not waivering from his Algebra.

"What do you know about Avatar?"

Brandon looked up. "What's Avatar?"

"That's what I said."

"Where'd you get the name...? Sensei?"

"No... I was meditating last night and I ended up in the Spirit World." Kyle explained.

"Woah woah woah. Is that even possible?" Brandon asked.

"With long and powerful meditation yes... Only the greatest Air Nomads ever actually went into that version of Earth through meditation. I don't know how I did it."

"Maybe you dreamt it." Brandon suggested.

"I don't know... but the person I met said he was General Iroh 'The Dragon of the West'"

Brandon's eyes lit up, having been a firebender all his life he knew major names like Iroh. "The General Iroh? He freed the Earth Kingdom from Fire Nation rule in the 100 year war. He studied firebending from its most ancient source... the dragons... and that's where he got the nickname, 'The Dragon of the West.'"

"I wonder if Sensei would tell us anything about Avatar... and why I keep hearing it every time I meditate?"

"I don't know but we'll ask him tonight during dueling." Brandon decided.

"Sounds good to me, catch ya later."

...

"Hey Kate, I can't come over tonight..." Kyle told her frowning.

"Its okay I've got stuff I need to do anyway..."

Kyle frowned more... it had been the 4th time in a week he cancelled on her and he felt horrible but the Academy was strict about attendance.

He had only been with her since the end of October but it felt like so much longer... they had been friends since High School began and really went through it all as the best of friends. Then one night... they were hanging out and she asked him if he was as scared as she was... and then he knew she felt the same way he had for years. So he kissed her.

Kyle walked away, brushing off a tear that had broken free of his eye.

That night Kyle stood before an air nomad knighting ceremony.

His friend, Quinn, was being embroidered as the next airbending master. She had all ready chosen that she would leave the Academy and find the other benders ready for a change.

When Quinn rose from the ceremony, Kyle cheered with his air nomadic brothers and sisters... but he had a strange impending feeling of darkness lurking in his gut.

That night Kyle skipped meditation and slept, hoping for a brief respite from his mind's endless questions.

_In the dream he was a firebender._

_He threw several fireballs at the men who were pressuring him backwards, forcing him towards a large beam of light emerging from the ground. _

_"I need help over here!" Kyle yelled, stomping his foot and feeling the Earth rumble beneath his feet... _wait now he's an earthbender?

_The troops that attacked relentlessly fell to the ground and were swallowed up by pits of quick sand that had been created by Kyle's own mind._

_A dozen more came forward but he was ready for them as well, he waved his arms in a seemingly random pattern, or at least, random until he saw the stream of water tracing his actions..._ Now he's a waterbender?

_Finally, one stood above the others armed with a crossbow... he locked his sight at Kyle's chest and fired as Kyle sent a familiar blast of air that spiraled around the arrow and collided with the attacker._

_But what was done was set... The arrow pierced his body just a hair off his heart._

_Kyle dropped to his knees and coughed a fireball._

_He ripped the arrow from its resting place and set it to burn as if it would aid the healing of the wound._

_"Kozu!" A girl ran from nowhere and held his head as he gasped, trying to catch his breath._

_"Polis... I haven't much time..." Kyle/Kozu muttered._

_"No, you're gonna be okay." Polis promised._

_"I have to end the dispute... this war has lasted 3 of my lifetimes... 3 long lives... if the Avatar can't bring peace between the benders and non-benders... then perhaps the Avatar should be lost to the ages..." _

Kyle jolted out of bed, blasting his door with a useless gust of air...

"What was that?" Kyle wondered aloud.

He decided he'd have to talk to Sensei, and rather than waiting for morning he crept to the master's room.

Kyle knocked politely and was thrilled to see the door creak open, revealing the aging master of fire behind its veil.

"Good evening young airbender. Please come in... I've just put on a pot of tea." Sensei led him to the kitchen area of his room and closed the door behind him with a fireball. "Amazing that even at my age, the simplest uses of bending astounds."

Kyle took the cup of tea gratefully and sat cross-legged on the floor as per tradition..

"So, young Kyle... to what do I owe the pleasure of your company at this late hour?" Sensei inquired.

"Master, as you know my people hold meditation in high regards." Kyle explained, as sophisticated as he could muster. When the old master nodded he continued, "And in rare instances it has been proven that they are able to leave their bodies through astral projection and actually see the other dimensions without truly leaving the place of rest."

"And do you believe you have experienced this occurrence? I assure you the rarity of this phenomenon is so infinitesimal that there is but one every thousand years."

"I understand Sensei. But I claim nothing of the sort. I do, however, note that while in meditation I have envisioned myself in exotic places such as the Spirit World." Sensei's old eyes awoke with interest. "And even thought of a conversation that took place between myself and the Dragon of the West."

"General Iroh." Sensei sighed.

"Whilst in meditation, I consistently understood but one word muttered repetitively..." Kyle slowed to make sure he still had the master's attention.

It was really an art to talk to Sensei. He existed on formalities and wisdom... but he hadn't been in the outside world in over 40 years so he has a hard time with lingo and even language most people would consider mainstream. It was almost as hard as airbending.

Plus, if you didn't show yourself to be respectful and respectable, Sensei reasons why should he respect you enough to be of assistance to your work?

"And this word was what young airbender?" Sensei asked, at last.

"Avatar." Even as he said it, chills went down his spine.

Sensei nodded as if he understood.

"It came to me first in meditation, then again in my dreams... I've never heard of Avatar before... but it seems just sooo familiar. Like it's a part of me that I've forgotten."

"Interesting... explain further." Sensei requested.

"Is it a program? Or an ID? Maybe an ancient rank in old militaries, which would explain why I don't know it because the air nomads have never had a formal military..."

"Kyle." Sensei interrupted. "You are losing sight of what you seek... ask what you must, or return to your dormitory." Sensei ordered.

"What is Avatar?"

Sensei stood up and closed the door to his private library.

After several minutes of silence he answered,

"In the old days before the separation of benders and nonbenders the Avatar held it upon himself to keep balance in the world... they existed to protect the world from all that is evil."

"They?"

"Legend has it, that the Avatar was reborn into the next nation of the cycle as the predecessor passed on to the next life... therefore keeping the Avatar alive in legacy. Fire, Air, Water, and Earth... all of them, like the cycle of the season, in an endless circle of eternity."

"Why doesn't he exist anymore?" Kyle asked.

"His last life was spent separating our world from the mortal world... bringing peace to the warring ones and making those who seek to do wrong forget the existence of the 4 elements and those that control them."

"So he was never reborn?" Kyle questioned.

"If he was, his identity remains unknown to this day." Sensei admitted. "Without the entire world, the 4 nations, guessing where he'd appear in the next life he would have been lost to the ages... just a memory of a better time."

"How would we find him, if he still exists?" Kyle asked, intrigued by the prospect of finding the Avatar and bringing peace back to the world... it excited him... the idea of sharing his bending with Kate... so they could roam the skies together on his flying bison... Bonzu.

"He would be the most powerful bender anyone in this world has ever seen."


End file.
